Tsuna Kurokishi
Tsuna Kurokishi 'is a Soul Reaper, he is the Lieutenant of Squad 6. He is born of unknown parents who lived in the Rukongai. Thoughout his life-time Tsuna was extremely influential with the soul soceity. Appearance Tsuna has black spiky hair,He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with blue eyes,a sharp nose, and a light skin tone .Tsuna wears normal Soul Reaper clothing. In his gigai, Tsuna wears a black half shirt with blue jeans. Personality Tsuna is a calm individual, who is usually seen smiling and rarely loses his temper. He believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior; he was angered when he saw one of his comrades abandon his friend. Tsuna enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Raiga and Jumper fight. However, he was disappointed that Raiga finished the fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Raiga left after fighting his master, Tsuna showed a very excited face at Raiga's strength, gaining an even stronger desire to fight him. Tsuna is the quieter than usual lieutinents. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Tsuna does, however, have a softer, caring side. Tsuna also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his comrades among his former group. When Jumper was being tortured by his partner, Tsuna did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Tsuna was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his division and former group. History All this is known about Tsuna's birth if the fact that he was born about ten years after the Thousand years of blood War; though nothing is known about his parents, as they remain unknown. When Tsuna was in the Academy, he was always ill-treated and was referred as a "Good for nothing" due to his poor skills in the shinigami art. Despite this, he secretly dreamed of becoming the next Captain-commander and become a true successor of his clan. Years later, he trained as hard as he could so that people acknowledge him and look up to him as a true shinigami. Soon, his latent potential, as he was a late bloomer, showed itself and thus he quickly rose to the standards as a powerful member of the clan and a powerful shinigami to Soul Soceity. Plot Powers and Abillities Tsuna's is quite strong, he is usually seen fighting all lot. Knowing how to control his spiritual pressure,perfectly giving him the upper hand in some battles. Inspite of having great skill for Kido and Zanjutsu, he had no talent for Hakuda or spiritual pressure sensing, however, he more than makes up for his faults with his sheer power and endurance, easily making him one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society. 'Vast Spiritual Power: Tsuna has reported to posses increadible amount of spiritual power that rivals that of a captains at their and his best.Even by a captain's standards, his Reiryoku is absolutely monstrous.It is said that he could battle three-captains at the same time and still manage to pull a stalemate. His spiritual energy can affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and red in color, sometimes with the appearance of a Dragon. *'Shock Wave': He possesses enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Though not his preffered style,but he is quite good with hand to hand combat,his battles are proves of his ability with it. Kidō Expert: Tsuna is considered great at the usage of kido,he can use a kido till 80's level which is quite rare. : Tsuna's fighting style is good. He is considered to be one of the greatest shinigami's when it comes to sword play.In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Tsuna relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a Swordsman. His skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill is enough to fight evenly against sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. While usually fighting right-handed, Tsuna appears to be ambidextrous, as he has shown proficient skill wielding his Tenson kōrin in his left. *'''Kendo(剣道, kendō): A Sword technique often referred as the Way of Sword, Tsuna possesses immense knowledge and skill in Kendō, a single strike from his sword (in its sealed form) was strong enough to bisect a Gran Ray Cero. : Tsuna is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Although having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He was able to match pairs with Byakuya which proves his efficiency. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A Shunpo technique where one, moving to their opponent's back, directly attacks and seals one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in two rapid strikes (effectively cutting them off from their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The technique is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible see the movements *'Clones': Tsuna is able to create at least 15 clones of himself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. Master Tactician: Tsuna is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Keen Intellect: Tsuna possesses a great amount of intellect. Stats Zanpakutō Tenson kōrin (天孫降臨, Flame God):Tenson kōrin is a long katana. It has a complex cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a silver guard, with black hilt-wrapping, and a sheath. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai,the blade becomes abnormally long and its cross guards opens in four directions, it has the ability to manipulate and produce flames and fire.The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything that he would wave at, Tsuna states that his flames aren't the one's who would burn but are ones that destroys. His Shikai state is so strong that he was able to take down three Vice-captains on his own and to somewhat was able to keep on par with a captain. :* : This technique allows Tsuna to create a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. The flames burn so rapidly that it gives opponents no chances of escaping and has a temperature of several thousand degrees which ensures that no one remains alive. :* :Through this technique Tsuna is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, which are composed entirely of the flames. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off of their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. As they scatter at different ranges, speeds, and directions making predicting them impossible. :* : Tenson kōrin grants Tsuna the ability to teleport instantly to any where he wants, which comes in handy during combat. Tsuna has repeatedly used this ability to sneak on his opponents and attack them mercilessly. :* : Tenson kōrin's final ability, A technique that fires an energy wave coated with flames capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease and then burning them. The wave can be freely manipulated by the user. *'Bankai': : His spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect,Tsuna's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a Reddish-Orange blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji like Ichigo's, He wears a black undershirt beneath his Red shihakushō with some black fire like marks,wears white gloves, with white black arm guards. Tenson kōrin's blade is much longer and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip, the chain at the base of Inferuno Tenson kōrin's hilt extends out. :Bankai Special Ability:Inferuno Tenson kōrin, much like Tensa Zangetsu form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possesses a certain special ability. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Tsuna takes all the power of his Bankai, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'Enhanced Strength': Tsuna's Bankai further enhances his naturally great strength. He effortlessly blocked a punch from three Espada's , and cut through their Hierro with relative ease.The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Tsuna to break free from any attack which binds him or prevents him from moving. After his training Tsuna's strength drastically increases to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain.He can grab opponent's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, though said force could do considerable damage to the surrounding area.He can effortlessly break through Hadō 90. Kurohitsugi, with full incantation, with just his bare hand.Tsuna can catch a massive blast produced by Jumper's Bankai one-handed and crush it. With only a swing of his sword, he can create a huge shock wave. :*'Enhanced Kagutsuchi ': Inferuno Tenson kōrin retains the use of Kagutsuchi, and can be used in the same ways, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent flames are black with a navy outline,their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. The flames burn even violently and rapidly and it is stated that their temperature has increased at least by ten times. :*'Enhanced Yasakani no Magatama': Inferuno Tenson kōrin can used the enhanced and augmented form of Yasakani no Magatama where their number is significantly increased and like kagutsuchi the flame is now black with blue outline and burns with more speed and temperature also their path can be controlled. Somehow they have gained the ability to explode which is beneficial during a combat. :*'Enhanced Burning Stream': Burning Stream is an attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna dives down at his enemy and rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet, until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Flames.It was capable of crushing the muscles and bones of enemies who are trapped within the circle and is even capable of melting their skin.The Heat released by the burning stream is so effective that when released in air it might cause people to die of heat stroke. :*'Enhanced Surasshu o nenshō': Inferuno Tenson kōrin retains the use of Surasshu o nenshō however it becomes relatively larger and more destructive than before, it has reported to be capable of turning anything to ash even with the briefest contact. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. His reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Tsuna's Reiatsu is solid in his Bankai. Initially, when he activated his Bankai, he produced a white aura which shot high into the sky.He produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline, which emanates off of Tsuna's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his orange aura.Tsuna's ability to sense Reiatsu has increased greatly, as he can now sense his friends blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status.In this same way, Tsuna's Reiatsu in his bankai state his said to be if not more then equal to the former-captain commander Genryusai Yammamoto in his Bankai form. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Since all of his energy is "compressed", usage of his Bankai does not expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, allowing him to use Inferuno Tenson kōrin for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level.It is observed that he was able to stay in his Bankai form for two and a half months. Hollowfication Hollow Mask:'Due to the fact Tsuna was power hungry he conducted experiments on himself causing him to gain Hollowfication powers. Tsuna's Hollow mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull,The mask is white and has two navy lines running vertical ,while two thick lines intersecting each other in the jaw portion,each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the thin eye-holes and the jaw.His eye holes are relatively thin and has greyish hue in them. * *: 'Power Augementation:'''While wearing the mask, Tsuna's Hollow powers support his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. His strength, speed, and overall power input is now far greater than what they where before.A testament to which is now he is able to tear Menos Grande with bare arms. *Enhanced Spiritual Power:' While wearing the mask, Tsuna's spiritual power increases drastically. Upon witnessing his enormous Reiatsu normally even an espada would be shocked and scared to fight him.In his Hollow Mask form, the already formidable spiritual power Tsuna possess is greatly enhanced.Due to his immense, yet controlled Reiatsu,Tsuna can stay within this form for extended amounts of time. *:'Mask Re-Summon': He can call his mask out a second time after it shatters. When used for the first time, the mask immediately broke apart.Later, this is no longer a problem.Again during his most recent confrontation with Raiga.He can call his mask as many times he wants in a day, without any limitations. *:'Mask Regeneration': If Tsuna has enough spiritual power, he can repair small amounts of damage inflicted upon his mask.As witnessed multiple times and most recently in his fight against Raiga. *:*'Enhanced Strength': While using the Hollow mask, Tsuna gains a substantial increase in strength.To such levels he can smash multiple Cero with his bare arms and blocked the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero also he was seen to be capable of shattering his opponents Zanpakuto with bare arms. :*'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his mask, Tsuna's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. It is said that his speed is at such levels that even a captain or the captain-commander couldn't follow him, with his new speed he has overpowered multiple enemies. :*'Hollow Combat': When Tsuna fights with his mask on, his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask makes Tsuna more ruthless, akin to the battle style of his Inner Hollow. :*'Cero''': Tsuna gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his finger. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Zerefblack1